Last Chance
by seajics
Summary: A group of genetically altered gundums are sent to Jubaan to find the sailors. What they find is more then they bargained for. I suck at summarys so don't hold it against me plz r&r. Usagi/Herro


Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be writing on a fan fiction site... I think not!  
So don't sue,I don't have anything you would want anyway.  
  
This is my first fanfic so please, please be gentle. Don't flame me to hard and if you   
have any comments or suggestions just review. Okay before I start this takes place after Sailor   
Moon Stars. Usagi is 16 unless other wise stated.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi sat on the hard wooded floor of her bedroom hugging her pillow close to her chest.   
Tears fell unnoticed from her face, slowly soaking her pillow, as she relived the last couple of   
days over and over in her mind.  
  
"Finally we can be normal teenagers for awhile!" Usagi screamed as she happily clung to  
Mamoru's arm.She would never, ever let go of him again. She loved him with all her heart and  
soul.   
  
"Usagi we need to talk." Usagi stopped, dumbfounded at Mamoru's choice of her name for   
he usually called her 'Usako' which was his very own semimetal nickname for her, and stared   
questioning into his bleak gaze. 'Oh no, what have I done now? We just got back together! Is he   
breaking up with me?! I can't handle this!!' Usagi's mind raced with on with frantic outbursts   
and her heart began to beat faster and faster, as she franticly looked up into Mamoru's face for  
a sign that this wasn't the end of their newly rekindled relationship.   
  
Mamoru could tell by the look on Usagi's face that she wasn't ready to know the truth   
just yet. But he didn't know just how long he could keep pretending and lying to her and himself.  
He looked back into her small face and saw a hopeful question burning in her eyes. Sighing, he   
knew he just couldn't break her sweet heart, not now anyways.  
  
"Usako, don't be afraid. I just wanted to talk about me going back to school, is all."   
He told her with a small smile of reassurance which he hoped would remove all traces of worry   
from her eyes of them breaking up. He relaxed a bit when he saw her pale face changing back to  
her normal rosy complexion and could not help but feel relieved and yet heavy at the same time.   
  
"Do you have to go back Mamo-chan?" She asked, now looking down at her shoes. She didn't  
like this prospect but she knew he should go to school and it was a lot better then what she was  
thinking he was going to say. It was just that him going off to school would separate them to   
some extent and she didn't' want that. She wanted to stay with him, to be by his side for all   
eternity.   
  
"Hai. But not for a week, so cheer up. We'll spend our time together and we can even  
have a big going away party." His voice broke threw her misgivings and she forced herself to   
perk up a bit at the thoughts of a party. After all, she did love parties and this one was going  
to be the best, she was sure because it would be the last happy memory she would have after he   
went away of him that she would remember. How could she have ever thought he would leave her?   
Moving in closer to him she placed her head against his arm and closed her eyes as she removed   
all doubt she had ever had of them breaking up. Because now, as she renewed her faith in their   
love, she swore never to unwittingly question his love for her again.  
  
One week later....  
  
Usagi and all her friends gathered at Rei's temple to have a huge going away party for   
Mamoru. Usagi was having a great time until she noticed that Mamoru was no wear in sight.   
Wondering where he could have gotten to she headed off in search for him.   
  
"Mamo-chan. Where are you?" She could hear voices coming from a room at the end of the   
hall. She didn't know why but she slowly crept up upon the door. She leaned towards the door   
trying to hear the conversation. 'Maybe Rei is going to confess her love for Yuu'  
  
"I am going to miss you." It was Mamoru voice! But whom was he talking to? Usagi pressed  
harder against the door to try to make out the other voice.  
  
"I hate lying to her. She's my best friend." Ami!!! What is she lying to me about. Usagi  
couldn't think and stood frozen as the conversation continued.  
  
"I know. I hate lying to her too. I tried so hard to tell her but I don't think she could  
handle it. She almost died when I broke up with her before."  
  
"I wish she didn't love you so much." She could hear tears coming from the senshi of ice.  
  
"Someday somehow we will be together, I promise."  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. Her best friend and her boyfriend were in love? She wanted to   
scream. She wanted to cry she wanted to do anything but what she knew she had to do. Putting on   
her biggest brightest smiles she opened the door.  
  
"Why didn't you guy's tell me?" The couple quickly jumped apart and turned red as can be.  
  
"Usagi!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Ami." She walked over to the blue haired girl and gave her a hug. Ami jumped startled   
at the joy featured on her friends face. "I would never, ever stand in the way of true love.   
After all I am the champion of love and justice aren't I?"  
  
"Usagi-chan. Do you really mean that?" Ami couldn't believe her ears. This was like some  
sort of wonderful dream. Usagi wasn't mad. In fact the beautiful princess wanted her to be with   
Mamoru?   
  
"Of course baka. All I ever wanted is for all my friends to be happy."  
  
Ami enveloped Usagi into a big bear hug as she repeatedly thanked her over and over.   
"Now come on lets go tell everyone the great news." Usagi grabbed both of their hands and pulled  
them out of their hiding room and out into the common room to tell everyone that she was happy  
for them. She had never ever lied so well in her life.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi hugged her pillow tighter as she forced the memories aside. "Why can't I just be  
happy for them? Why?" She yelled to no one in particular.  
  
" Usagi-chan?" Luna slowly peaked her head into the room. Her face mirrored her concern   
for her young charge. " How long are you going to hide your feelings?"  
  
" Oh Luna." Usagi cried as she pulled her mentor close to her breast, dropping the now   
soaked pillow. "How can I show my feelings when I know it will only hurt the people I care   
about."  
She began to cry again and Luna licked her cheek offering what small comfort she could.   
It wasn't long before the young princess fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
" Usagi! Will you wake up! Just because there is no school today doesn't mean you can   
spend the whole day in bed."  
  
Usagi lifted her head off her pillow her head hurt from crying so much the night before.   
Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and into a hot shower. The steaming water seemed to take   
away her pain as she allowed herself to get lost in another world. A world that was all of her  
own.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. I've never had a daydream that looked so  
real, she thought as she gased up at the silver lake before her. The moon light danced upon the  
surface (boy I am bad at discribing things!! Oh well I will try my best and will hope you can   
fix it later.) Seeing it made her remember her past life, where she had been a beautiful   
princess. She had been so happy then. She and her prince. Tears began to fall down her face and  
land on her creamy white skin. It was at this point that Usagi realized she wasn't wearing a  
stitch of clothing.  
  
She let out a yellp and jumped behind a bush turning a deep shade of red. Wait a   
minute, she thought to herself, I'm all alone out here and besides this is just some sort of   
weird dream. She concentrated and imagined herself wearing a red speghetti strap dress.   
  
" It worked!" She cried out in joy as she examined her creation. The dress cut off just   
above her knees and flowed as she danced on the beach.  
  
Meanwhile deep in the surounding forest. A young man walked aimlessly searching for   
something. His dark brown hair fell across his line of vision and he was forced to brush it   
away. He had heard something, a scream but from where? Another scream came from off in his right,  
this time it sounded happy. He lead off running towards the sound. His years of training caused  
his footsteps to remain silent against the dead sticks and dried leaves that laid on the ground.  
He slowed as he began to reach a clearing and for the first time in his life the perfect soldier   
was surprized.  
  
A Goddess was dancing in the moonlight. He had to pull his thoughts away from that train  
of thought. Thoughts like that could get a man killed. Instead he let his training take over and  
began to study the girl. She was small, probably 4 11' eighty some pounds, but she seemed to be  
in good shape. Her long blond hair was piled up ontop of her head in two buns with strands   
cascading down to her knees.  
  
She began to talk to herself and Heero was forced to move closer to find out what she   
was saying.   
  
" Now all I need is something nice to eat." The girl closed her eyes in silent   
concentration. Heero wasn't sure what the women was trying to do but what ever it was it wasn't  
working. The girl's eyes popped open and she began to look around the excited look fell as she   
realized nothing had happened.   
  
" That's wierd. The dress worked." She looked at her flaming red outfit and once again   
closed her eyes. Heero could only stare in shock as her dress changed into a red bikini. The   
skimpy outfit showed exactilly how in shape the young teen was. Heero could fell heat raising  
to his cheeks. He had never felt like this before. The emotion surprised him so much that he   
didn't watch how he was placing his weight and a twig snapped under his foot. The sound surprised  
the young Gundum pilot and he stumbled out into the open.  
  
" HENTI!! EECHI!!" The girl screamed and without another thought jumped into the water.   
Heero's faced turned an even deeper shade of red at the women implications.   
  
His cover blown Heero turned away from the pool and tried to regan his usual composer.   
He had never been embarased before however, and didn't know exactly how to calm down. Closing his  
eyes didn't help as visions of the young lady danced in his mind. Luckily for him the girl broke  
his distrubing train of thoughts.  
  
" Just who do you think you are?! Peeping at a girl while she changes?!"  
  
" To be fair you didn't really change." Heero turned towards her, his face betrayed none  
of his thoughts. He didn't know what it was about this girl but she was definitly dangerous to   
him.   
  
The girl thought about it for a moment and then a little pout came to her pink lips.   
"You still didn't have to look."  
  
" Gomen." The young boy flashed a smirk at her so fast that Usagi was not really sure if  
she had imagined it. He was really not that bad looking. His brown hair was messy and his bangs  
covered his eyes. Usagi got out of the water and walked boldly towards the young man.   
  
" I suppose I can forgive you. Since I didn't really change in the physcical sence of   
the word. But you are still an eechi for peeping at me." He raised an eyebrow at her questionly.   
He looked so kawaii Usagi giggled.  
  
" Why are you laughing?" He was so serious. Not really like any friend that she had. It  
was almost refreshing.  
  
" Can't a girl giggle without the third degree?" She teased  
  
" Umm." He sat down on the shore. No longer looking at her. Usagi formed the image of   
the dress in her mind and instantly it appeared on her once again. She then took a seat beside  
the strange man.  
  
" My name is Tskino Usagi. What's yours?" The boy remained silent for so long that she   
thought he wasn't going to answer her.  
  
" Heero."   
  
" Do you know where we are? I mean this can't be just a normal day dream, I don't have  
an imaginenation this good."  
  
"..."  
  
" Maybe I was transported to another world. One with unicorns and no home work!" She was  
starting to get excited at the idea until she looked at Heero. He was looking at her with one eye  
brow raised confusion clear on his face. She started to turn beat red. Thinking like a kid,   
Mamoru would have been embaressed to be anywhere around her. Thinking about her ex-boyfriend   
made her calm down and her depression started to set back in.  
  
" It isn't another world." Heero's words broke her train of thought. "I have been here  
before."   
  
She waited for him to explain further but he really didn't seem to be opon to idle chit   
chat. Sighing she realized she would have to pry the info out of him. She really didn't like it  
when people kept things from her exspecially since Ami and, no she wouldn't think of them right  
now.   
  
" Umm," Boy I am not good at beating around the bush. "When you where here before was it  
the same?" She couldn't belive she had asked that. What a stupid question. Why couldn't people   
just be honest with each other then play these dumb games. She wasn't really good at these games.  
  
" If you want to know something just ask. Don't play stupid. If I want to answer you I   
will." He had read her like a book and she was glad.  
  
" Ok. Where are we? And how did we get here?" That was simple enough.  
  
" We are in my dream. It has happen to me before. I have never pulled in anyone by   
accident but I am sure that you will leave soon."  
  
" Umm, your dream? How could I be in your dream?"   
  
He shrugged as a way of a responce moving his hair accoss his line of vision. Usagi   
reached forward and moved the hair away from his face. Heero glaced at her suprised by her   
forwardness.   
  
" GOMEN!" She quickly moved away from him embaressed beyond belief and stared up at the  
moon. " It was just that the hair looked like it was in your eyes and I thought you might not   
be able to see." She knew she was babbling but she couldn't help it. She was so embarressed.   
"It wasn't because I wanted to look at your eyes or anything like that. Not to say you don't  
have nice eyes, eep what am I saying!" She could feel her face turing even redder. Nothing on   
earth could make her calm down now.  
  
" It's alright. The hair was in my eyes." Usagi turned to look at him expecting him to   
be at least a little embarresed by her actions but he didn't even look like he noticed. She was  
glad. Since he wasn't making a big deal out of it she didn't feel quite so stupid.  
  
" I like this dream world. It is so peaceful here." She took a deep breath preparing   
herself for her next question. " Do you think I could come back?"  
  
" I don't know. I really don't have control over it. It just happens."  
  
He seemed to be in complete control over his emotions. She had never met anyone like him.  
  
" I hope I can come back. I want us to be friends."  
  
" Why?" His cold prussian blue eyes glased into her crystal ones. " You don't know   
anything about me."  
  
" I know that you are honest. You don't seem to lie, you just wouldn't say anything   
instead. And I really like being with you. I don't know why, so don't ask. I just do."   
  
" Umm." He turned back to stare at the water again. Usagi knew that she had won at least  
for now. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed being beside him. Words didn't have to be spoken.   
It was good enough just to be there.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was back in her shower. Sadden at the sudden departure she  
finished washing her hair. Sighing she got out and dried her hair. She decided to wear her blue  
wrap around ankle skirt with a beautiful dark blue lilly design. Then she put on a white tee   
shirt and headed out for another day of fake smiles.  
  
Maybe tonight I will be able to see Heero again. Maybe her smiles wouldn't be so fake   
after all.  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
That's all for now. Next More about Heero and how Usagi is copeing. Please R&R I want   
to know if anyone wants me to write this or is it a waste of time.  
  
Seajics 


End file.
